Lucky
by ttalgibit
Summary: Kehangatan yang menjalar dari genggaman tangannya terasa lebih hangat dari bakpao yang baru saja dikukus— Jongdae rasa dia sudah jatuh cinta. (*) EXO, Yaoi, Chenmin, Xiuhan, AU, Short!fic.


**Lucky**

Pairing(s): Chenmin, Xiuhan.

Genre: fail angst, short!fic

A/N: I like Chenmin, but sorry, I'm a bad author XD kkk. Enjoy and mind to RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Jongdae ingat saat ia pertama kali bertugas di sebuah kedai _baozi_. Kedai itu tidaklah besar tapi Jongdae menyukainya. Dia suka bunyi lonceng kecil yang berbunyi setiap kali pintunya terbuka; menandakan ada pembeli yang datang, dia suka sinar matahari yang menyinari trotoar di depannya, dia suka bau _baozi _yang wangi dan hangat dari pengukusan, dia suka melihat wajah-wajah senang para pelanggan, tapi yang paling dia sukai adalah seorang anak lelaki yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

Wajahnya yang bulat dan kulitnya yang putih membuatnya terlihat seperti _baozi_. Di hari pertama mereka bertemu, anak itu menatapnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya meraih tangannya. Minseok mengayun-ayunkan tangannya lalu tertawa, Jongdae suka tawanya; ringan dan ceria— jauh lebih menyenangkan dari suara lonceng. Saat tertawa, deretan gigi putihnya memenuhi hampir separuh wajahnya membuat matanya nyaris tak terlihat, tapi Jongdae melihat bola matanya— bercahaya lebih terang daripada sinar matahari yang menyinari trotoar manapun. Dan kehangatan yang menjalar dari genggaman tangannya terasa lebih hangat dari bakpao yang baru saja dikukus—

Jongdae kira dia sudah jatuh cinta.

.

Anak itu bernama Minseok, dia bersekolah tidak jauh dari kedai _baozi. _Jongdae selalu menunggunya, setiap jam setengah dua siang, lonceng kecil akan berbunyi dan tiba-tiba saja Minseok akan berada di depannya dan memanggilnya Chen Chen!, berjinjit sedikit untuk sekedar mengayun-ayunkan tangannya atau mencoba menyentuh hidungnya. Minseok menyukai _baozi _sama halnya seperti Jongdae menyukai Minseok. Jongdae suka melihat pipi Minseok yang menggembung karena sibuk mengunyah baozi, dia akan buru-buru menelannya dan mulai berceloteh—

"Aku dimarahi ibuku hari ini, aku ingin mengangis tapi kemudian aku ingat padamu," Minseok tersenyum, "aku senang melihatmu, kau selalu membuatku senang."

_Kau juga._

Minseok selalu menceritakan hal yang lucu, seperti bagaimana teman sekelasnya; Baekhyun mencoba menggunakan eyeliner milik ibunya ke sekolah, atau bagaimana Jongin selalu menari di atas meja hingga akhirnya dimarahi oleh ibu guru. Minseok memberitahunya rasa es krim favoritnya yang hanya bisa dibeli di taman dekat rumahnya. Dia juga mengatakan awan di taman bermain terlihat seperti _baozi _raksasa, Minseok bahkan pernah menunjukkan celengan miliknya, "Kalau celenganku sudah penuh aku akan membuka kedai _baozi_-ku sendiri, aku bisa makan _baozi_ sepuasnya, lalu aku juga akan membukanya bersamamu, kedai _baozi _milik kita berdua."

Seandainya saja senyum Jongdae bisa mengembang lebih lebar lagi, Minseok pasti tahu seberapa bahagianya Jongdae mendengar janjinya.

.

"Chen!" Minseok memegangi telinga Jongdae, Minseok yang sekarang tidak perlu lagi berjinjit untuk menyentuhnya, "Dengar, ada anak pindahan dari Beijing! Namanya Luhan dan dia sangat cantik," Minseok memberi penekanan di kata 'sangat' sebelum menambahkan, "dan kau tahu dia juga suka _baozi_! Aku tidak sabar untuk mengajaknya kemari, kau pasti juga akan menyukainya."

Jongdae tersenyum.

Setelah mendapatkan _baozi_ pesanannya Minseok tidak tinggal lebih lama seperti biasanya, "maaf Chen, tapi aku harus pulang."

Jongdae tetap tersenyum.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Minseok tidak datang, Jongdae mencemaskannya. Jongdae memandangi trotoar dari balik kaca, trotoar kini memantulkan warna merah senja. Jongdae tetap memandanginya hingga akhirnya lonceng kecil itu berbunyi. Jongdae melihat Minseok, membuatnya mengayunkan tangannya bersemangat, mengundang Minseok untuk mendekat; tapi Minseok tidak sendiri.

Minseok menggandeng tangan seorang anak lelaki berwajah manis, matanya lembut seperti rusa dan kulitnya semulus boneka poselen, sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah bola. Senyum di wajah keduanya membuat Jongdae merasa aneh.

_Minseok, bukankah kau hanya menggenggam tanganku?_

"Chen, ini Luhan yang kuceritakan waktu itu," Minseok tersenyum, "Kami baru saja selesai bermain sepak bola."

"Hai Chen!" Luhan menyapanya dengan manis.

Setelah itu Minseok sibuk berbicara dengan Luhan, membiarkan Chen menatap mereka tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun— Jongdae merasa kesepian.

.

Minseok lama tidak datang, hanya sesekali dan terkadang hanya tersenyum kearah Jongdae. _Benar, untuk apa berbicara dengannya jika Minseok punya Luhan?_ Minseok sekarang bertambah tinggi, pipinya tidak lagi bulat seperti _baozi_. Terkadang Jongdae akan sangat merindukan Minseok, dia akan menunggunya sambil memandangi trotoar, mengamati warna yang dipantulkan trotoar, mulai dari terik matahari yang keemasan, merah keunguan, hingga hitam kelam. Berharap salah satu wajah dari para pelanggan yang datang adalah wajah yang paling dia rindukan, tapi saat akhirnya dia melihat wajah itu, dia tidak mengharapkan Minseok akan datang dengan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Terkadang Jongdae berpikir, _apakah Minseok sudah melupakan janjinya?_

Jongdae pun tetap tersenyum hari itu.

.

Minseok berjalan ke arahnya, entah sejak kapan Minseok terlihat begitu tampan. Jongdae menghafal wajah Minseok baik-baik, karena ia tidak tahu kapan dia akan melihat Minseok lagi. Minseok terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya meraih tangan Jongdae, persis seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

"Hai Chen," Minseok memulai, entah kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu lemah, "aku merindukanmu."

_Aku juga._

"Kau ingat waktu aku bilang kau selalu membuatku senang?" Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut matanya.

_Tentu saja aku ingat._

Minseok terdiam, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Chen.. aku rasa aku mencintai Luhan."

_Aku tahu itu._

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," Minseok mengayunkan tangan Jongdae perlahan.

_Aku juga tidak._

"Dia akan kembali ke Beijing, jauh sekali bukan?" Minseok tersenyum lemah, "dia memintaku untuk pergi bersamanya."

…

Minseok mencium hidungnya, "aku akan merindukanmu, Chen."

Jongdae mencoba menjawab, menggerakkan tangannya lebih keras tapi yang terdengar hanya bunyi asing— seperti bunyi mesin yang kehabisan pelumas yang memekakkan telinga.

Minseok memandangnya lagi sebelum keluar dari kedai tanpa berbalik. Jongdae melihatnya dari balik pintu kaca, melihat rambutnya yang bercahaya di bawah sinar matahari sedikit diterbangkan oleh hembusan angin, hingga akhirnya bayangannya tak bersisa. Diantara bunyi lonceng kecil yang mulai padam Jongdae mencoba berteriak—

_AKU MENCINTAIMU, AKU MENCINTAIMU, AKU MENCINTAIMU—_

.

Jongdae tidak pernah melihat Minseok lagi sejak saat itu. Di dalam bayangannya, pastilah saat ini Minseok hidup bahagia bersama Luhan. Pergi bersama ke taman, saling berbagi es krim, memandangi awan yang berbentuk seperti _baozi, _Minseok mungkin akan tertidur di pelukannya, mereka mungkin akan menyanyi bersama, mereka mungkin akan makan _baozi_ berdua, atau membuka kedai _baozi_ berdua—

Mereka mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Sedangkan Jongdae hanya akan berada di sebuah kedai _baozi_ kecil, menantikan kedatangan Minseok yang mungkin tidak akan pernah datang, atau mungkin sekedar mendoakan keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan untuk Minseok—

Karena Jongdae hanyalah sebuah _Maneki-neko*._

_Aku masih mencintaimu._

.

.

.

_*Maneki-neko: patung kucing pembawa keberuntungan yang biasanya dipajang di depan toko._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: makasih udah baca sampai disini :3  
Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada typo ataupun plot-nya kurang jelas.  
Silakan tinggalkan kritik dan saran, ataupun sekedar kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan.  
Have a nice day! :D


End file.
